


Buttered Toast

by ardentintoxication



Series: Holiday Prompts [2]
Category: Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Drabble, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/ardentintoxication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first dish Tiana ever learned how to make was buttered toast. [for Father's Day]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttered Toast

The first dish Tiana ever learned how to make was buttered toast.

She was only two - not old enough to handle sharp knives or use the stove. But toast, her daddy told her, was important. It had to get warmed up just right, and the butter needed to melt just so. When she was older, her daddy told her, she could learn how to put jam on without making things sticky, and when she was even older, he would show her how to mix cinnamon and sugar to put on top.

For now, it was just sunshine, butter, and toast.


End file.
